


Temptation

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Foot Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus always made it a point never to resist temptation... much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Will was stretched out on his stomach on the thick rug before the fireplace, his skin still damp from his bath. He was a vision of temptation, a siren call to debauchery, but it wasn't the elegant curve of his spine or the tight swell of his ass or the long, lean legs that held Angelus locked in rapt contemplation. No, it was something else entirely, something that he had to wonder if Will knew about, since he appeared to be exploiting it with every lazy swing of his legs that brought his feet up in the air beneath his sire's hungry gaze.

It was the very best sort of cat and mouse game, the sight of those slender, perfectly formed feet moving up to hang for a few breathless seconds before slowly returning to the floor and the sensual caress of the rug. Angelus had seen to it that every room was covered with lush carpets and rich fur rugs, knowing that the thick nap and pleasurable tickles would inevitably coax his childe into removing his shoes, and indeed, Will seldom wore shoes inside anymore. He was naturally sensual, enthralled with any new sensation, so it was a simple thing to tempt him down the path that Angelus wanted, but in doing so, he'd laid the makings of his own destruction, for Will was as intuitive as he was tactile, and it didn't take him long to realize that Angelus' gaze swept down to his feet more often than not. And he hadn't hesitated at all in using his newfound knowledge to his advantage.

One foot hung in the air, apparently forgotten as Will paged through his book, but Angelus knew better. When an ankle flexed and moved in a slow circle that left him with curled toes and a careful positioning that a ballerina would've envied, he was sure of it. And it was getting harder and harder to pretend not to notice - in more ways than one. Will kicked his other leg up as well, ankles crossing neatly in mid-air, the sides of his feet rubbing together in a slow, almost absentminded caress that proved to be the very last straw.

Angelus slid one hand under the desk, palming his erection through his breeches as he watched Will's feet sliding against each other. He'd tried to hold out and resist, but enough was enough, and seeing those beautiful feet move like that was just too much, especially since it led directly to raw, sexual thoughts about what else he could do with them. Rubbing his palm slowly over his cock, he imagined Will sliding his foot up into his lap at a dinner party, thought about the curve of his arch moving along his shaft, and he had to bite his cheek to keep the moan that filled his throat from escaping.

One foot shifted, sliding down the other, and Angelus could almost feel the restless motion against his aching prick. He gripped himself tightly for a second, then flattened his hand and rubbed again, moving a little faster as he tried to mimic the motion he saw in front of him. Would Will tease him like that if he knew, stroke him nearly to madness right there at some society party? Of course he would, and the thought of it was almost enough to make him lose control, just picturing himself with Will's foot in his lap, his arch laying just right for Angelus to thrust against until he came under the unknowing gazes of the innocent debutantes and their very proper mamas.

He curved his hand a little and fucked up against it, thinking about the way he'd like to rub over Will's foot, shoving against him as a way to take the edge off before he took him home and fucked him through the floor. When he closed his eyes briefly, he could almost see Will's eyes widen as he felt Angelus' cock pulse against his foot as he came. And God, he needed to come! He thought about Will's heel brushing against his balls, heavy with need, imagined the delicious torture he'd unleash on his boy in the carriage on the way home, the way he'd tease him with hot kisses and wandering hands until he was almost as frantic for it as Angelus was. And then he'd lead him into the study and lay him out, just like he was now...

Through slitted eyes, he contemplated the careful curl of his toes and thought about sucking on each one, taking them into his mouth and sucking until Will writhed on the rug and cried out for more. And he'd give it to him, too - curl his tongue around them and rake his teeth over the soft pads -

He bit down on his tongue as his hips thrust up against his hand and he came, coating the inside of his breeches and dampening his palm. A muffled groan escaped, and when Will looked over at him, he ground out, “Forgot to douse the candles downstairs,” his words slightly breathless from the climax that was still racing through him, making his cock twitch beneath his hand with the last few spurts that left him completely drenched.

Was it his imagination, or did Will's blue eyes sparkle with a hint of naughty knowledge as he murmured, “I'll go tend to them, sire,”? As soon as he'd left the room, Angelus shoved his chair back and hurried off to his bedroom. He loved spending the afternoons with Will in his study - really, he did, but they were wreaking havoc on his wardrobe!


End file.
